Disney Stars on Parade
Disney Stars on Parade is a parade that will perform at Disneyland Park (Paris), debuting on March 26, 2017, as part of its 25th anniversary celebration . The parade takes two floats and themes from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade named Jubilation! , which ran until early 2013, at which point it was replaced by Happiness is Here Parade. Development From 26 March 2017, Disneyland Paris presents Disney Stars on Parade, a brand new Parade, which is more stunning than ever, featuring a plethora of Disney Characters to celebrate the 25th Anniversary in style. Mickey and Friends journey through Disney and Pixar masterpieces to the land of imagination. New floats, new music, new costumes and never-before-seen choreography: the new Parade will dazzle guests in a whirlwind of joy, laughter, emotions and colour. It is now more than ever the highlight of any visit to Disneyland Paris. “In Disney Stars on Parade, we will follow Mickey and Friends on a journey of discovery to the land of imagination” explains Emmanuel Lenormand, the Show Director. “We started with the words that are most frequently used by our guests when they talk about Disneyland Paris. This helped us to create a story with eight chapters, and as many emotions. We then associated these emotions with major Disney and Pixar animated films that have proved a huge hit with the public”. Parade Units *'Discover the Magic': The parade opens with Tinker Bell, who escapes from the pages of an enormous storybook. This is followed by an amazing float featuring Mickey Mouse and Friends dressed as explorers of the future… “A future in which technology retains a magical aspect” according to Olivier Dusautoir, the Set Designer. *'Discover Friendship': Based on the Disney and Pixar film ''Toy Story''. The second highlight pays a dazzling tribute to children’s games. Buzz Lightyear’s rocket pulls an oversized truck in which Andy Daly has placed all his toys in carefree disarray. Woody, Jessie and the other toys celebrate true friendship and take us to infinity and beyond! *'Discover Adventure': Who better than Simba and Nala form 1994 animated film The Lion King or Baloo and Mowgli form 1967 animated film The Jungle Book to embody the spirit of adventure? A high rock overlooks the exuberant jungle flora, while the percussion and shimmering colours release the wild instincts of an exotic world where, fortunately, it takes very little to be happy. The float is the original float from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade Jubilation!. *'Discover Imagination': Based on the 1953 animated film ''Peter Pan''. From Skull Rock to another, this one is in the shape of a skull and serves as the throne of Captain Hook. Peter Pan is close by, at the helm of a ship suspended beneath an immense, dreamlike moon. “After all, Disneyland Paris is – quite literally – the Land of Imagination!”, Emmanuel Lenormand reminds us. The float is the original float from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade Jubilation!. *'Discover A New World': Based on the 2003 Disney and Pixar film ''Finding Nemo''. Crush swims above a majestic float, covered with coral. Dory, Nemo and Martin remind the guests of their philosophy: “Just keep swimming!” and leave guests starry-eyed. Sea stars, of course. *'Discover Enchantment': Based on the 1959 animated film Sleeping Beauty. Water is followed by fire, in hot pursuit. The story would not be complete without an epic battle starring Prince Phillip and the three fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather against an evil dragon as the wicked Maleficent, described by Olivier Dusautoir as “mechanical, made entirely of copper with visible mechanisms, as if it has been taken straight out of Jules Verne’s imagination”. Faced with a fire-breathing monster, will good win out? The Dragon float was a rumored to receive a twin for Magic Kingdom's daytime parade Festival of Fantasy Parade . *'Discover Romance': Fortunately in fairy tales, good… and love always triumph in the end. Contrasting beautifully with the impressive floats that precede them, Rapunzel, Cinderella and Snow White with their respective Prince Charmings make their entrance on three graceful carriages from its former daytime parade Disney Magic on Parade. A romantic moment which will melt the hearts of little girls… of all ages. *'Discover Wonder': Based on the 2013 Academy Award-winning hit animated film ''Frozen''. The great Disney storybook will close with a flourish with Anna and Elsa the Snow Queen, on the balcony of the ice palace, accompanied by a few friends who are particularly popular with guests. Like Elsa’s silvery blue cape floating in her wake, a sense of wonder fills the air and remains long after the last float of Disney Stars on Parade has passed by. Show facts *'Theme song': "Lost In The Magic" *'Other songs featured:' **'OPENING UNIT' **'TOY STORY UNIT' **'JUNGLE UNIT' **'PETER PAN UNIT' ***''"Following the Leader"'' / "A Pirate's Life" **'FINDING NEMO UNIT' **'SLEEPING BEAUTY UNIT' **'PRINCESSES UNIT' **'FROZEN UNIT' ***''"For the First Time in Forever"'' / "Let it Go" Gallery Discover the Magic.jpg|Concept Art for Discover the Magic Discover A New World.jpg|Concept Art for Discover A New World Discover Enchantment.jpg Discover Wonder.jpg|Concept Art for Discover Wonder See also *Mickey's Soundsational Parade *Festival of Fantasy Parade *Happiness is Here Parade *Flights of Fantasy Parade *Mickey's Storybook Express *Jubilation! *Disney Magic on Parade References Category:Future attractions Category:Disneyland Paris entertainment Category:Disneyland Paris attractions Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Toy Story Category:The Lion King Category:The Jungle Book Category:Peter Pan Category:Finding Nemo Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Disney Princesses Category:Frozen Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Cinderella Category:Tangled Category:Mary Poppins Category:Pinocchio Category:Aladdin Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Winnie the Pooh